Que te vas para no volver
by caasla
Summary: AU. Kakashi&Iruka. Shounen-ai. ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de él?
1. Chapter 1

Algunas cosas del pasado vuelven…

Kakashi y yo éramos amigos. Muy pegados uno al otro, siempre molestando a algún que otro vecino, riéndonos, jugando, hablando. Siempre fuimos muy traviesos, incluso en el barrio nos conocían sólo por las diabluras que hacíamos día tras día.

Kakashi Hatake era un poco más chico que yo (¡sólo un año!) y había sido mi vecino durante incontables años. Tenía unos hermosos cabellos plateados y un peinado bastante extravagante… Ojos completamente distintos uno del otro. Uno negro como la misma oscuridad. El otro rojo como la cálida sangre. Solía cubrir su rostro con una larga bufanda negra, que le daba un toque misterioso, casi mágico, a su personalidad.

En cuanto a su carácter… Era difícil definirlo. Si no lo conocías, era una persona completamente fría, callada e introvertida. Con el paso del tiempo él empezaba a abrirse, y luego, podías entenderlo a la perfección. Cada movimiento tenía un significado, cada mirada expresaba algo. No eran necesarias las palabras.

Kakashi era increíblemente bondadoso y gentil. Dulces sonrisas escapaban de su boca siempre; incluso detrás de su "máscara" uno podía apreciar sus gestos. Su cara ha sido un misterio para mí. Lo conocía desde hacía ya muchos años, y sin embargo, jamás había podido apreciar su rostro.

En un momento determinado Kakashi tuvo que mudarse a otro barrio. Eso significaba que ya no lo iba a ver todas las tardes, no podría jugar más con él, y eso me afligía…

Esa tarde llovía. Parecía que el cielo lloraba por nosotros.

-No llores, Kakashi… No te irás de la ciudad, sólo cambiarás de barrio.

-No será lo mismo. Te extrañaré muchísimo, Iruka.

-No te dejaré, nos veremos. ¡Lo prometo!

-¿Lo prometes en serio?

-Sí.

-Mira que si no cumples con tu promesa me encargaré yo mismo de ir a pegarte…

Kakashi me regaló, en esos momentos, una de sus dulces y cálidas sonrisas.

-Está bien…

Un fuerte abrazo.

Unos suaves brazos rodearon mi cuello y un cálido beso se posó en mi mejilla derecha.

Sólo después de un tiempo me di cuenta de la verdad que encerraba ese cariñoso gesto…

--

Kakashi cambió de barrio y de escuela.

Yo quedé solo por allí.

Me encerraba en mi cuarto durante largos ratos, me recostaba y miraba el techo durante horas.

Esos momentos se me hacían monótonos e interminables… Una verdadera tortura.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que yo creía, Kakashi cumplió su promesa.

Me llamó una tarde.

-¿Iruka?

-¡Kakashi! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… Debes venir a conocer mi casa, es inmensa. ¡Te encantará! Además debo presentarte a un nuevo amigo, seguro que te agradará… ¿Puedes venir ésta tarde?

-Déjame preguntarle a mamá.

…

-Kakashi, mamá deja que vaya, pero sólo hasta las seis. ¿Qué horas son?

-Son las tres y media. ¡Ven rápido!

-Muy bien… Nos vemos en un rato…

-No te pierdas, tontuelo.

-¡No me llames tontuelo!

-No te cabrees… Te quiero.

Las últimas palabras de Kakashi me dejaron en una especie de estado de shock. Porque me habían afectado tanto. Quiero decir… Yo…

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Me cambié rápidamente y en pocos minutos me encontraba en el colectivo camino a su casa.

Cuando llegué frente a la entrada, mi mandíbula se descolocó. ¿Esa era la casa de Kakashi?

Una hermosa y colosal puerta blanca cubría la amplia fachada. Se podía ver detrás un cuidado y armonioso jardín, lleno de flores. La construcción constaba de dos plantas y era gigantesca.

-¡Iruka! ¡Al fin has llegado!

-Oye… ¡Que no me he tardado tanto!

Sólo en ese momento me percaté de la presencia del otro chico. Tenía cabellos negros y ojos rojos, al igual que el izquierdo de Kakashi. La mirada que me dirigió no me gustó para nada.

-Hola.-musité en un tono casi inaudible-

-¿Quién es, Kashi? Dile que hable un poco más fuerte… No lo escucho.

¿Kashi? ¿Quién coño se creía que era ese crío para llamar así a Kakashi?

-Obito, él es Iruka. Iruka, él es Obito.

-Mucho gusto.-dije apretando los dientes con una fuerza increíble. No podía soportar el maldito "Kashi"-

-¡Kashi, dile que hable más fuerte, no le oigo!

Respiré profundamente. Ese niñato me estaba quitando la poca paciencia que tenía. Le hablaba a "Kashi" como si yo no estuviese allí, o como si yo no entendiese de lo que hablaban.

Kakashi notó mi gesto. Le bastaba observarme para entender que en cualquier momento iba a tirarme encima de ese chico para matarlo a golpes. Me conocía perfectamente, sabía que mi carácter no era exactamente "suave".

-Iruka… ¡Ven, quiero mostrarte mi nueva casa!

-Está bien…

Lo observé y él me dirigió una de sus sonrisas. Eso me alivió.

-No te preocupes por él, Iruka.-me dijo por lo bajo-

Entré a su casa. Si por afuera me parecía magnífica, por dentro era una maravilla. Muebles de buen gusto, armoniosos colores, diseños muy originales. No era de extrañarse, ya que la madre de Kakashi era toda una artista, experta en diseño.

Disfruté mucho la visita. Habíamos vuelto a nuestros antiguos momentos de diversión. De no ser por la "molesta" presencia del chico de antiparras y mirada desafiante, esa hubiera sido una tarde perfecta.

Antes de volver a casa, me despedí de Kakashi.

-No le hagas caso a Obito. Es una buena persona, estoy seguro de que si tratas, puedes llevarte muy bien con él.-me dijo tranquilamente.

Miré con desgano al peliplateado que tenía enfrente.

-Está bien… Gracias por todo, Kakashi.

-No es nada, Iruka. Te quiero. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto Kakashi cerró la puerta apresuradamente. La maldita y melodiosa voz del pelinegro se oía desde la entrada.

-¿Kashi? ¿Kashi? ¿Dónde estás?

Debía decirlo, ese chico me estaba molestando en serio.

Sentía… ¿Celos?

No. Claro que no.

Posé mi mano en el lugar donde minutos antes mi amigo había deposito un suave e inocente beso de despedida.

¿Qué sería aquello que sentía?

--

Los meses y los años pasaron. Continué viendo a Kakashi, y lamentablemente para mí, también al famoso Obito.

Salíamos todos los fines de semanas. Ya con nuestros dieciséis años, no podíamos jugar, pero sí íbamos a bailar, al cine o simplemente nos juntábamos para "pasar el tiempo".

Aprovechaba cada momento que podía con Kakashi, sobretodo cuando Obito no estaba para molestarnos.

Era increíble, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de mi voluntad, jamás nos habíamos llevado "bien". Siempre largaba comentarios ácidos sobre mí, me miraba desafiante, a veces con rencor, otras simplemente con altanería. Yo realmente no entendía su maldita actitud de niñato, sólo lo soportaba por las innumerables veces que Kakashi me pedía por favor que me controlara. Sólo su voz me calmaba y me hacía recuperar la cordura.

Bien, vamos a ser sinceros. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Realmente Obito me molestaba, y mucho.

Noté, sin embargo, que me molestaba excesivamente mucho cuando el pelinegro se aferraba fuertemente del brazo de "Kashi", cuando lo abrazaba… Notaba que Kakashi evitaba el contacto, pero que lamentablemente el chico no se daba por enterado de las indirectas que mandaba mi amigo. Al parecer, el de antiparras aún no entendía el silencioso lenguaje de Kakashi.

Me reí para mis adentros.

Kashi. Kakashi.

--

Por esos días me di cuenta de algo que cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Yo amaba a Hatake Kakashi.

Por esa razón sentía esos profundos y desgarradores celos.

Por esa razón me molestaba la presencia de Obito.

Por esa razón me preocupaba por él.

Por esa razón su suave voz me calmaba.

Por esa razón adoraba su dulce sonrisa.

Era increíble.

Aún no entendía como era que no me había dado cuenta antes.

Lo peor de todo era que me había enterado de que Obito también quería a Kakashi.

Y digamos que no me enteré de la forma más adecuada…

Una noche, en los baños de una perdida discoteca de la ciudad, el pelinegro me acorraló contra una pared, con una afilada navaja en su mano.

-Se que amas a Kakashi… Iruka, te lo advierto… No te atrevas a acercarte demasiado a él. No te lo permitiré.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-No toques algo que es mío. ¿Quedó claro?

-Obito… Yo no quiero a Kakashi de la misma forma que tú.-mentí.

-No, no es así. Mientes. Se que lo quieres, al igual que yo. No te acerques a él.-diciendo esto, Obito eliminó las distancias que separaban a nuestros cuerpos y rozó con la navaja mi morena piel. Pocos segundos después el corte (bastante profundo) comenzó a arder, mientras la sangre empezaba a correr cálida y fluida.

-¿Es esto una amenaza?-pregunté irónicamente.

-Tómalo como quieras Iruka Umino. Ya estás advertido…

Dichas estas palabras el de rojos ojos se alejó de mí, dando un portazo al salir del baño.

¿Cómo se había enterado el de mi secreto –y ahora no tan secreto- amor por el chico de plateados cabellos?

En mi cabeza aparecieron millones de ideas, ninguna clara, en un interminable remolino que no tenía ni principio ni fin. Coloqué un poco de papel sobre la herida y me bajé las mangas de la negra camisa que llevaba esa noche. Salí, entonces, del baño aparentando tranquilidad.

Kakashi me notó un poco turbado por lo que me preguntó que era lo que me sucedía.

-Nada.-respondí simplemente- Debo irme, Kakashi. Te llamaré esta semana.

Salí de la discoteca un poco confundido. Llegué a mi casa, rendido, y me tiré en la cama. Terribles pesadillas azotaron mi sueño y cuando desperté, mi piel estaba perlada por el sudor.

Decidí no llamar a Kakashi esa semana. Ni esa, ni la próxima.

No lo llamaría. Y punto.

¿Tenía miedo?

No.

No era de la clase de personas cobardes. Amaba a ese hombre y era capaz de morir por él.

Pero en realidad, la idea que se había formado en mi cabeza era otra.

Kakashi amaba a Obito.

Por eso Obito habló de él como suyo.

Y yo no intervendría en la felicidad de Kakashi. Eso jamás.

Me molestaba mucho ser egoísta. ¿Por qué Hakate Kakashi debía arriesgar su felicidad por la mía? Eso me parecía completamente ridículo.

Y así los días pasaron.

Recibía siempre una llamada de Kakashi, en la cual me preguntaba que me había pasado y por qué había desaparecido tan repentinamente. Todos los días. A pesar de no recibir mis respuestas él sabía que yo estaba del otro lado.

--

Una lluviosa mañana de otoño desperté con un extraño mensaje de Kakashi en el contestador.

Obito había muerto.

Un automóvil lo había atropellado a la salida de un boliche. El accidente fue tan brusco que murió casi al instante.

"Por lo menos no sufrió"-pensé para mis adentros mientras el perito nos leía a ambos lo ocurrido esa madrugada.

Kakashi sólo lloraba. Sus dos ojos, tan distintos entre sí, estaban hinchados y húmedos. Lo abracé suavemente. Al parecer, mi contacto lo tranquilizó. Pronto, sus sollozos terminaron y lo único que se oía era el hipar del peliplateado.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa.-dije con voz tranquila.

-Gracias, Iruka.

Nos dirigimos juntos a la parada del colectivo y ahí esperamos, debajo de un oscuro paraguas. Otra vez parecía que el cielo lloraba por nosotros.

Subimos al autobús. Estaba casi vacío.

Una extraña y rechoncha ancianita tejía en uno de los primeros asientos. Había también un hombre de unos cuarenta años que leía un libro.

Fuimos al fondo. Allí acurruqué a Kakashi, que en esos momentos parecía un pequeño ángel sin consuelo. Sus suaves y perfumados cabellos se apoyaron en mi pecho. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. Se podía ver su expresión tranquila y serena, a pesar de la negra bufanda que aún cubría su rostro. No debía haber criatura más bonita que él.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo y silencioso. El leve chapoteo de las gotas contra los vidrios del autobús, producían un extraño, pero armonioso ritmo.

-Dime Iruka…

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No es eso… Quiero saber porque no contestaste el teléfono, las últimas semanas.

-¿Sabes? Ni yo lo sé. Creo que no contesté porque quería que fueses feliz.

En ese momento, sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Un leve tono de reproche se escuchó en su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Escuchar tu voz me hubiera hecho feliz…

-No es eso… Kakashi. Sé que estabas enamorado de Obito, no quería entrometerme en tu relación, por eso me separé de ustedes. Creí que sería un estorbo…

-Mira que eres tonto… Yo no quería a Obito. En realidad yo amaba… Quiero decir…

-Dime Kakashi… ¿Quién es el dueño de tu corazón?

-No quiero decírtelo… Te reirás o quizás te alejarás de mí.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? Cualquiera sea la persona que quieras, no me importa. Anda, dímelo…

-No…

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi? ¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso… Es sólo que…

-¿Tan poca confianza te inspiro?

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya te he dicho que no es eso! ¡La persona a la que más amo en este mundo eres tú! ¿¡Estás contento!?

Lo miré sorprendido durante unos segundos, asimilando una a una las palabras que habían salido de su dulce boca. Él bajo la mirada, avergonzado. Un leve tono carmín se asomaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Ves? No debería habértelo dicho…

Algunas lágrimas se asomaron en sus hermosos ojos. Le levanté el mentón, haciendo que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.

-Si ese es el caso… Yo también te amo.

Quité cuidadosamente su oscura bufanda. Delante de mí pude apreciar al rostro más maravilloso del mundo. Perfectas líneas, una piel blanca, fresca y suave. Una nariz pequeña y bonita.

Era sencillamente hermoso.

Apoyé mis labios sobre los suyos, dándole un suave y casto beso. Poco a poco el contacto empezó a profundizarse. La punta de mi lengua rozó su labio inferior, pidiéndole al dueño de aquella apetecible boca el permiso para entrar. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y una corriente de pasión nos invadió a los dos. Luego de algunos momentos, en los que sentía tocar el paraíso, el beso se cortó debido a la falta de oxígeno.

Lo miré a los ojos.

Dos orbes que me observaban, brillantes.

Una extraña emoción me invadió.

¿Qué era?

Sí. Definitivamente eso era amor.

Sus mejillas aún mostraban ese tenue color carmín que me volvía loco.

-Kakashi, no me animaba a decírtelo, porque todo este tiempo… Pensé que amabas a Obito.

-No puedo entender como es que esa idea se te ha pasado por la cabeza. Jamás he amado a otra persona que no hayas sido tú. Incluso cuando éramos niños, sentía un extraño cariño hacia ti –aunque no se puede decir que fuese amor-, era una sensación que nunca me abandonó. Te amo Iruka. Creí que jamás te lo diría, pero la verdad es esa.

-Yo te amo a ti, mi pequeño ángel blanco.

En esos momentos noté que ya nos aproximábamos a nuestro destino, por lo que jalé la cuerda. Bajamos parsimoniosamente del colectivo, y siempre debajo del paraguas, caminamos por los húmedos y solitarios senderos.

Pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y lo atraje hacia mí.

Un suave y dulce abrazo.

Como mi ángel.


	2. Chapter 2

Otras cosas, también…

Después de nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer "momento de amor", se sucedieron otros.

Muchos otros.

Era él, Iruka, mi amigo de toda la vida, la persona que me había vuelto loco durante más de diez años, poseedor de aquellos cabellos castaños, esa mirada brillante y esa dulce sonrisa.

Sí.

Él me amaba.

No cabía en mí. Las palabras que salieron de su boca aquél lluvioso día, jamás se borraron de mi memoria.

Nos volvimos a ver… Como cuando éramos chicos. Tardes enteras juntos, susurrándonos palabras de amor al oído.

La pérdida de Obito me había impactado mucho realmente. Pero el hecho de saber que estaba conmigo era… No lo sé. ¿Maravilloso?

Sí. Esa es la palabra.

La felicidad que sentía al estar a su lado era mayor que cualquier sentimiento.

Algunos meses pasaron.

Todo volvió a ser como era antes. Pero con una diferencia: esta vez nosotros éramos novios.

No había notado en todo ese tiempo, cuánto añoraba el pasado.

Felizmente aquellos tiempos volvieron…

Los tiempos en los que yo era de Iruka.

Los tiempos en los que Iruka era sólo mío.

-x-

Empezamos la universidad juntos.

A pesar de cursar materias diferentes, podíamos juntarnos en los recesos o al finalizar la jornada.

Podía ver su dulce sonrisa todos los días. Podía darle un suave beso. Podía abrazarlo fuertemente.

Sólo con eso, yo era feliz.

Por supuesto Iruka, una persona muy abierta, ya durante nuestro primer día había entablado conversación con todos. Era tan amable y extrovertido que todo el mundo lo consideraba como "una de las personas más simpáticas que había conocido…"

Y era cierto, él, a diferencia de mí, si sabía expresarse.

Iruka me presentó muchos de sus amigos. A pesar de conocerme y saber que no era una persona muy "comunicativa", siempre intentó insertarme en alguno de sus grupos…

He de decir que los compañeros de la universidad me eran bastante simpáticos, por lo que acepté su compañía casi de inmediato. Algunas personas me parecieron exactamente una verdadera "pérdida de tiempo". Pero hubo una persona en particular que me desagradó por completo: un tal Mizuki.

¿Cómo puedo explicarme?

El bastardo era un chico alto, de cabellos blancos y negros ojos.

La primera vez que lo escuché hablar me cabreé tanto que casi le salté encima, dispuesto totalmente a matarlo. Al parecer Iruka se percató a tiempo de mi "futura" reacción, por lo que me tranquilizó con algunas de sus dulces palabras.

¿Qué había dicho aquél gilipollas?

Pues nada. Sólo un: "Hola, Iru-chan."

¿Quién diablos se creía que era ese "Mizuki"?

¿Iru-chan? ¿Aquél desgraciado le había dicho "Iru-chan" a MI IRUKA?

Son incontables las veces que tuve que tuve que tranquilizarme y auto-controlarme para no estrangular a ese chico…

Simplemente no lo soportaba.

Noté que el inútil de "Mizuki" tomaba la mano de Iruka…

¡Y el descarado no intentaba ocultarse! Lo hacía delante de mí. Pero no era sólo eso… Lo abrazaba, tocaba, y muchas cosas más. Lo pesqué más de una vez observándole el culo, a él, A MI NOVIO.

La única razón por la cual no le había tocado un cabello a ese desgraciado era por Iruka. Me había pedido que no le hiciera caso que "Mizuki" no lo hacía a propósito… Esas "demostraciones de cariño" eran comunes en su país, y que lamentablemente el "pobre chico" no estaba acostumbrado a nuestras tradiciones…

¡Podía apostar mi vida a que no era así!

¡El maldito deseaba a Iruka!

Pero yo no iba a permitir aquello. No. Bajo ningún punto.

Pasé más tiempo con Iruka. No lo dejaba solo ni un momento. Encontraba problemas para impedir el acoso de "Mizuki" durante las horas de clases, ya que él e Iruka cursaban la misma carrera.

Durante esos momentos mi mente se encontraba intranquila… ¿Qué coño le estaría haciendo "Mizuki" en esos momentos?

Iruka notó un cambio en mi actitud y me preguntó que me sucedía.

Nada.

No sucedía nada.

¿Eran celos?

Probablemente. Aunque no podía soportar que aquél desgraciado lo tocara.

-x-

Una fresca tarde de otoño me acerqué al famoso Mizuki para hablar.

Ya no podía soportarlo.

Nos sentamos en una banqueta del parque que estaba frente a la universidad. Un fuerte y frío viento soplaba, levantando hojas marrones y doradas.

Lo observé fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Mizuki, yo…

-Ya lo sé… Quieres hablar sobre Iruka.

-Sí… Sabes…

-Quieres que me aleje de Iruka ¿verdad? Bueno…-dijo después de un breve silencio.- Aquí está mi respuesta: No.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que yo soy mejor pareja que tú para él. No me separaré de Iruka.

-No. Él es mi novio. Quiero que dejes de "demostrarle tu afecto" y te alejes de él.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo haré… ¿Para qué? ¿Para que siga perdiendo el tiempo con un introvertido bueno para nada como tú?

-¿Qué has dicho, desgraciado?

-Lo que oíste. Ahora escúchame bien… Tú no eres nadie para decidir sobre la vida de Iruka. Obviamente él prefiere mi compañía a la tuya… Como dije, tú eres una persona completamente antipática y cerrada, totalmente lo opuesto a él. ¿Crees que te ama? Yo no.

Cerré mi boca con fuerza. Mis dientes rechinaron.

Debía controlarme. Iruka no me perdonaría si golpeaba a ese maldito.

-¿Por qué crees que Iruka estuvo huyéndote toda esta semana? Se hartó de ti. Estuvo saliendo conmigo, ya no te soportaba…

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. Era cierto.

No me había juntado con él desde hacía varias semanas. Pocas veces nos podíamos ver. Siempre ponía alguna tonta excusa.

"Tengo que presentar algunos trabajos, Kakashi. Lo siento"

¿Podía ser que Mizuki tuviera razón?

Cerré los ojos fuertemente.

No. Ese desgraciado mentía. Iruka aún me quería.

Pero… ¿Era eso cierto?

Tenía que hablar urgente con él.

-Mizuki… Sólo aléjate de él, bastardo…

Me fui rápidamente de allí. Sólo cuando giré la cabeza, pude ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su asqueroso rostro.

-x-

Llamé a Iruka inmediatamente…

"¿Dónde estás, Iruka? ¡Dios! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!"

Estaba ansioso y bastante furioso… Ese desgraciado… Ese idiota de Mizuki me había dicho que…

"¡NO! Kakashi Hatake, contrólate. Ese desgraciado te mintió…"

Mi ángel de castaños cabellos todavía me amaba. O por lo menos eso era lo que yo quería creer…

Sin embargo, Iruka no me respondió ninguna de las llamadas que realicé esa tarde. Era tanta mi desesperación que algunas lágrimas cobardes se resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba a Mizuki.

Aquél desgraciado me había quitado al único amor de mi vida…

-x-

Al otro día me encontré con Iruka en la cafetería. Hablaba animosamente con un chico y el otro reía estridentemente.

"¡Dios! Que no sea Mizuki… Que no sea Mizuki…"

Me acerqué lentamente y pude verlo.

Lamentablemente el que estaba sentado al lado de MI Iruka era él. Era el inútil de Mizuki.

¿Es que el destino me era tan adverso?

Iruka me saludó efusivamente desde la banqueta. Pero yo no respondí su saludo. Estaba tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos que el tiempo se detuvo…

"Quizás Mizuki tenga razón. No soy nadie para impedir que Iruka sea feliz. Probablemente estar a mi lado sea aburrido y difícil… Sí, es posible que Iruka ya no me quiera. Una persona como Mizuki es mejor para él… ¡DIABLOS! ¡COMO LO AMO! ¿Por qué yo…?"

Caminé hasta él y casi maquinalmente le dije:

-Tenemos que hablar…

Él asintió levemente, se levantó y me siguió por los estrechos pasillos de la universidad. Mizuki nos siguió con la mirada y esbozó una extraña y repugnante sonrisa.

-Dime Kakashi… ¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó mi ángel con voz preocupada.

-Iruka… Quiero que terminemos.

Se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, asimilando cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. Algunas lágrimas aparecieron en sus inocentes ojos y me preguntó quedamente:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Kakashi?

-Iruka… Quiero que puedas elegir libremente. Se que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti… He notado que… Bueno… Quieres distanciarte. Y lo entiendo. Debe ser muy difícil salir conmigo, ya que soy antipático, frío, introvertido y muchas cosas más. No puedo creer que no hayamos terminado antes. Soy un maldito egoísta… Lo siento, Iruka. Prometo no meterme más en tu vida…

También yo estaba mal. Había cerrado mi boca con fuerza y un gran nudo aparecía en mi garganta produciéndome un escozor insoportable. Esto era para mí muy difícil. Pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que dejar que Iruka fuese feliz…

-Kakashi… Estás semanas yo…

-Ah… Y por eso no te preocupes… Hablé con Mizuki. Ya sé que estuviste saliendo con él. Lo entiendo. No debes explicarme nada… Lamento que hayas tenido que ponerme excusas para estar con él… Yo…

-Espera un segundo… ¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Iruka mirándome a los ojos con una expresión firme en su rostro.

-Que ya hablé con Mizuki y me enteré que estuviste saliendo con él…

-¡Idiota! ¿Él te ha dicho semejante barbaridad?

-S-sí…

-¡Tonto! ¿Cómo has podido creerle? ¡No es así! ¡NO!

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

En ese momento salíamos al patio trasero. Una suave y fresca brisa acariciaba nuestros cabellos. Más allá algunos pájaros cantaban tristes melodías. Nos sentamos en un frío banco de piedra y pude notar que la expresión de Iruka había cambiado. Su rostro mostraba un enojo incontenible.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿¡Ese idiota te ha dicho eso! ¿¡¿Quieres saber realmente que fue lo que estuve haciendo estás malditas últimas semanas?

Lo miré con una ceja alzada. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Hacía un rato que estaba contento. Después algunas lágrimas amenazaron con salir. ¿Y ahora estaba furioso? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Idiota! ¿Sabes que día es hoy?-me preguntó bruscamente.

-Hoy es miércoles…

-¿Sabes al menos que número?

-Sí… Hoy es 3 de junio.

De repente abrí los ojos asombrado.

3 de junio.

Era nuestra fecha de aniversario.

¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

-Sí, tonto. Hoy cumplimos cuatro años de novios. ¡Ten! ¡Ábrelo! Es para ti.

Me entregó una pequeña caja envuelta en un brillante papel carmesí. La desenvolví lentamente. Ya cuando tuve la caja en mis manos, la observé durante unos segundos y luego la abrí, ansioso. Dentro había un colgante de plata muy bonito que brillaba intensamente bajo los rayos del sol. Un pequeño dije colgaba de éste, también de plata. Eran una letra resplandeciente, una I.

-Kakashi… Así nunca estaremos solos. Yo te tengo aquí.-dijo Iruka sacando cuidadosamente una letra K de su delgado y moreno cuello.-Te amo, Kakashi. No puedo creer que hayas creído que ya no te quería.

Lo miré a los ojos, a esos ojos castaños que me habían vuelto loco durante tanto tiempo.

-Iruka… Gracias… Yo…

-En realidad… Quiero que sepas que no estuve saliendo con Mizuki. No lo he hecho y no lo haría nunca. He estado trabajando en el bar de la Sra. Daizei durante todas estas semanas. Quería darte un regalo especial… Kakashi, no quise decírtelo para que no sospecharas nada… ¡No puedo creer que ese idiota te haya dicho eso…!

Pero Iruka fue interrumpido. Me había acercado rápidamente a él y le había dado un suave y fugaz beso.

-No te preocupes, Iruka. Yo te amo… Pero creí que quizás… No puedo creer que no haya creído en ti… Lo que pasa es que ese inútil me había dicho que… ¡Diablos! ¡Lo mataré!

Iruka me sonrió. Se levantó repentinamente del asiento y con una nueva expresión en su hermoso rostro, me dijo:

-Feliz aniversario, Kakashi… ¿Vienes hoy a mi casa?

Asentí feliz.

-Encantado, iré.

-x-

Al finalizar las clases crucé los pasillos de la universidad rápidamente. Tenía que encontrar al desgraciado y darle su maldito merecido. El colgante tintineaba, alegre, en mi cuello, haciendo que mi furia aumentase con su extraña melodía.

Afuera, los alumnos conversaban animados. El cielo, de un color azul diáfano, entraba por las límpidas ventanas.

Lo encontré finalmente. Estaba todavía con su asquerosa y burlona sonrisa.

-¿Y, Hatake? ¿Ya te has decidido? ¿Has aceptado que Iruka ya no te ama?

Me acerqué a él con pasos rápidos y le encajé un fuerte golpe en la cara, dejándolo casi inconsciente, con la nariz rota y la cara sangrante.

-¡¿Qué…?

-Eres un debilucho, bueno para nada, Mizuki. ¡Maldito! ¡Me has querido hacer creer un montón de mentiras! ¡Agradécele a Iruka que aún estás con vida! ¿¡ME HAS OÏDO, DESGRACIADO! Ni se te ocurra acercarte otra vez a mi novio, o yo personalmente me encargaré de hacer de tu vida un infierno, infeliz…

Un grupo de gente se reunió alrededor nuestro para ver que había sucedido. Una mano se aferró fuertemente a mi brazo y me sacó de la multitud.

Era Iruka. Me sonreía, con su inocente y perfecta sonrisa que iluminaba mis días.

-Ya pasó… Se lo tenía merecido… ¡Vamos a casa, Kakashi!

Algunas miradas curiosas nos siguieron por los pasillos. Pero poco nos importaban. Ya estábamos juntos. Y nadie, ni nada arruinaría nuestra felicidad…

-x-

Llegamos a su casa. El brillante sol del atardecer nos acariciaba con sus suaves y tibios rayos. Éramos felices. En el camino tomé delicadamente la mano de mi amado y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

Sacó las llaves de su departamento y las puso nerviosamente en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta. El departamento no había cambiado en nada. La luz entraba cálida a través de las blancas cortinas y una leve corriente de aire llenaba el ambiente.

Dejé mis cosas en la silla más próxima y me senté en un cómodo sofá que había allí. Iruka se disculpo por el "desorden" de la casa, como siempre, con una tierna sonrisa nerviosa y un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas. No sabía a qué se refería con "orden": su casa, en comparación con la mía y creo que con muchas casas más, era un palacio. Ordenada, limpia, tan Iruka…

Mi moreno me sonreía, nervioso, y me preguntaba amablemente qué deseaba comer… La hora de la cena estaba cercana y ya las primeras estrellas habían salido.

La verdad es que este segundo capítulo lo tenía escrito hacía mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo (casi 2 años). Pero jamás me había animado a publicarlo (estaba esperando hacer un gran lemmon). Pero no pude. No estoy escribiendo de la misma forma, ni sobre las mismas temáticas, ni con el mismo lenguaje. Ni siquiera con los mismos personajes.

Éste es probablemente uno de mis últimos fragmentos de un KakaIru. No es realmente de mi gusto, pero consideré que tenía que "ver la luz".

Simplemente espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos.


End file.
